Dragon Ball Tenkai
by TheTAB
Summary: Dragon Ball Tenkai is a story about the adventures of an Earthling known as 'Giyo' and his Android friend 'Cadmus' as they venture out, seeking new challenges and protecting the world they inhabit.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

* * *

Dragon Ball Tenkai is the publication of a Discord-RP carried hosted by KameBruh and, currently, played by InariaV1, based in the Dragon Ball universe. As this is being role-played in a text-format before publication, expect a few errors or different speech patterns here and there, as we're trying to retain the original player's quirks, as well as properly mixing them all in a good, flowing blend of text. Apologies for any grammatical errors I might miss. Expect a new chapter to be posted every 2 weeks or so.

Dragon Ball Tenkai will be carried out like a traditional Dragon Ball story, with both adventure and bits of comedy around every corner.

 **Setting~**

The world is set 1,500 years after the events of Dragon Ball Super, and carries its own cast of characters, barring a few notable appearances or names. These characters are OCs and any resemblance to other's OCs are completely coincidental. The world building is a mash of sources from DBO and some other cool aspects apart of other RPs from which the GM took part in. Any pure resemblance to those are cut out, so if any remaining information does feel a bit "copy-pasty" I can assure you that it is also purely coincidental.

 **Credits~**

 **-=** _GM & Giyo:_

KameBruh

 **-=** _Cadmus:_

InariaV1

-= _Editing & Proofreading:_  
KameBruh & InariaV1

Guest appearances are also planned, so they'll  
be announced in their own respective chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 - Enter Cadmus

**-Episode 1: Enter Cadmus-**

-Location:  
A random mountain range out in the East.

It was early in the morning when Giyo was rounding a mountain path. He was on a mission to find his lost Master and better himself. As he neared the top of a cliff, it started to rain. Giyo quickly found a small cave to hide in, but little did he know, this was no ordinary cave. _"Damn rain. I'm running out of daylight."_  
After waiting for a little while longer, Giyo had gotten bored and decided to walk a bit further into the cave. It was pretty dark, so he had to feel his way around, that is until he came across a giant metal door.  
 _"W-whoa, what is this? Feels like...a door."_  
Giyo would give it a knock, _"Hello?"_ However, while doing so, Giyo accidentally bumped into a panel on the wall. This caused a small console to reveal itself.  
 **[Entity Detected: Please Identify Yourself]**  
 _"Oh sh-Oh, uh...Giyo?"_  
 **[Error. Identification Insufficient. Activating Self-Defense Measures]**  
" _Aw crap!"_  
After being shot at by a few lasers, and narrowly dodging them, Giyo finally had enough and blasted the machine, and by proximity, the door as well.  
 _ **"Shell Shocker!"**_

This created a void in the very thick sheet of metal. The hole in the door exposed the cave's true interior; a flurry of flashing monitors and weird beeping.  
 _"Whoa...what's in here?"_ He whispered to himself and he tried his best to fit in through the opening he had created.  
As he dropped to the ground, very dim and flickering lights filled the room, revealing its contents. Giyo whistled as he stood on the other side, glancing at the desks and machinery.  
He walked towards the center of the room, and tilt his head, spotting a large sheet covering what looked to be a large prop sat up in the center.  
 _"Hmm..."_  
He approached it, and against his better judgment, snatched the cover off, revealing a large tube.  
But it was what was contained within the tube that really spooked Giyo. As he tossed the cover to the side, a saw it.  
A person, or well, he assumed a person, was inside the tube. They looked pristine, like they had just been set inside of the machine.  
 _"H-huh? What in the world is going on here?"_  
Distracted and anxiety filled, he accidentally ran his hand across the side of the machine, causing a loud alarm to sound.  
And then, the machine started to move, as the glass-like cover slid out of the way, releasing all kinds of pressurized air and weird fluids that kept the man in stasis.  
Giyo froze, stricken with fear, he waited to see what the person would do.

As the liquid drained away, the man inside the tube's legs began to support his weight. Within a minute, he was standing supported by the tube around his mouth. A hand reaches up and tears it away, and the man gasps in air deeply. His eyes open as he climbs out of the stasis pod.  
 _"Where... Am I?"_ he called out, in a low, measured voice. His eyes fixed on the strange man standing by the console.

Giyo stumbled back a tiny bit. _(What kind of alien junk is going on here?!)_. He stands a little straighter and looks over the guy.  
 _"Oh, uh, we're in a cave?"_

The man looked thoughtful. _"Do you live in this 'A cave'? Why am I here?"_

Giyo furrowed his brow. _(Is this guy some lab experiment or something?)_  
He looked around again and answered the man, saying:  
 _"Uuh, not really. I just came in here to get out of the rain. And, yeah, I'm trying to figure that out, too."_

The man notices the symbol on the newcomer's clothing.  
 _"That symbol... I know it from somewhere. Where is it from?"_ His voice speeds up slightly, as he begins to get excited.

Giyo looks down at his gi and goes _"Oh."_  
 _"It's the insignia of my sensei's Turtle School. They teach an old martial arts style."_

The man furrowed his brow, even more, measuring his words. _"I know that name, somehow... Something in here."_ he put a finger to his temple, indicating his brain _"A name. Ro-something. Roku?"_

 _"Huh, Roku? The scrolls used to reference a 'Roshi' I think. He taught my master."  
_ Giyo was now more curious than afraid. Who is this guy? What was this guy?  
"Who...who are you?"

The man paused. He had a name, he was sure of it. What was it?  
 _"I think it is Cadmus. Cadmus 23. What is your name, stranger?"  
_  
 _"Cadmus, huh? That's kinda cool. I'm Giyo."  
_ Giyo outstretched his right arm.  
 _(Weird. Why can't I sense his energy?)_ He thinks to himself.

Cadmus gazed at the extended arm, and extended his own, right above Giyo's.  
 _"Is this how you do this? I am sorry, I only remember my name, and waking here."_ Giyo chuckled a bit in response. _"You'll learn, I guess. Uuuhh, seems you've got amnesia or something."_ Although, Cadmus looked depressed, lonely and hopeless at this very instant. He didn't know who he was, where he was, or even what he was. Not even a purpose rang clearly in his mind.

The lights started to flicker rapidly before everything shut down with a 'Bweeooommm'  
 _"Uhm, I guess this place ran out of power?"_

Cadmus looked around. _"Yes, the energy cells appear to have depleted. All that remained of keeping me alive."_ Cadmus appeared to be quite surprised to know this.

Giyo also looked around and then noticed that Cadmus' appearance resembled a sort of like a lost puppy, for whatever he may have been. _"Hey, uh, wanna go see if the rain has stopped, Cadmus?"_

" _Rain? What is rain? Giyo... Can I stay with you? At least until I do not feel quite so helpless."_ Cadmus bowed slightly.

" _Huh, you don't know what rain is? Wow, well uh, sure. It's lonely walking alone, heh...Alright, let's go check."_  
Giyo then leads Cadmus to the blasted-out door he had come in from, and then out to the mouth of the cave. Cadmus had followed eagerly, showing surprising agility for one who had been in stasis for who knows how long.

The two reached the opening of the cave, and the rain was just starting to lighten. _"Giyo, please tell me of this 'Turtle School' you are from."_ Cadmus asked eagerly.  
 _"Oh? Well, it's just some martial art school. Sensei Krillin was teaching us a 'lifestyle' he calls it. He's a pretty old guy, hah."_ Giyo responded. " _Actually...he's gone missing. I'm one of his few remaining students, so I offered to go find him."_

 _"I am sorry for the loss of your Senseikrillin. If I could help in any way, I would be glad to offer assistance. After all, you have saved my life."_ Cadmus murmured. _"Hey, I don't want to waste your time, Cadmus. It's my journey, you know? ...Buuut, if that's what you want to do, I'll welcome the company."_ Giyo then stuck his head out of the cave to check the weather. He grinned. _"Okay, nice. The rain stopped."_

Cadmus took a moment to stop to taste the fresh air. _"This is much better than within the facility."_ Giyo nodded in response.  
 _"Yeah, out here is way better than that stuffy place. The road ahead shouldn't be too slippery."_  
Cadmus also nodded and began the climb down the mountain path.

As the duo continued on for a bit, and after some sightseeing by Cadmus, Giyo spotted something in the distance. _"Hey, Cadmus, it looks like there are some people ahead."_ Cadmus used his senses. _"Yes, I feel them. I cannot tell if they are friend or foe, however."_  
 _"Hrm, we should probably make our way over there, to see if they know a good way to weave through this area without getting lost,"_ Giyo muttered. _"I agree. I fear I am not familiar with this area."_ Cadmus mused.

After the group picked up the pace, hoping to catch up to the caravan before they left. As they neared, a scary sight awaited them. The people were surrounded by what looked like thugs, holding knives and laughing at the helpless bunch in the center.

 _"Psst, Cadmus, get down."_  
Giyo hissed. Cadmus followed Giyo's directions. He trusted this man more than he trusted himself at that moment.  
 _"Some goons are holding those guys hostage,"_ he whispered, _"we've gotta save them. Do you know how to fight, Cadmus?"_  
 _"I am equipped to handle myself in combat scenarios."_ He affirmed.  
 _"Okay...looks like we'll find out. We've gotta protect those people, prepare yourself for a rumble, Cadmus."_  
Cadmus nodded _"I am prepared. Are you, Giyo?"_  
 _"Always. Let's do this."_

Cadmus crept through the brush before leaping out and pummelling the closest thug with his fist in a beautiful right hook to the jaw. This took the thug by surprise and launched him back. The others thugs turned towards Cadmus in disbelief. Giyo smiled, taking this opportunity to strike out as well. He came out from his own hiding spot and swept one of the thugs off of his feet, then promptly planted his elbow into their chest as they were midair.

With their comrades tossed to the side, the other thugs finally took the hint and came running towards the heroes.  
One of them attempted to swipe at Cadmus, yet Cadmus was easily able to take a small step back, and effortlessly avoided the attack, causing thug to lose his balance.  
The remaining thugs rushed in after Giyo, trying to attack him as well  
 _"Hey, watch it!"_  
Giyo shouted after getting caught by one of the blades, and then blocked the next thug's strike and shoved him out of the way.

Cadmus then aimed a powerful uppercut at the stomach of the thug he had put off-balance. As his fist connected, he felt the thug's ribs crunching. Cadmus then brought his other arm down with a shout _"DOOM... HAMMER!"  
_ The thug hit the ground, hard. He won't be waking up any time soon, but he was still alive.

Giyo grinned yet again, and roundhouse kicked the guy that initially stabbed him.  
The kick connected right in the thug's jaw, lifting him up a but into the air and toppling over the guy next to him.  
 _"Get shell-shocked, you goon."_  
One thug was left. He pushed his accomplice off of him, and then looked at the both of them in shock.

Cadmus raised his right bicep and signaled to Giyo to assist.  
Giyo noticed the signal and nodded in response. He mimicked Cadmus and charged in towards the thug with his arm out. Cadmus rushed in towards the thug as well.

As Giyo neared the man, he shouted out:  
 _ **"DOUBLE-"**_ **  
** _ **"-LARIAT!"**_  
Cadmus finished, as the pair collided with the thug.

The pair's arms brutally connected with the thug, and he was knocked out instantly.  
As the man dropped to the ground, the caravaneers start to peek out from their hiding spots and ran up to thank the men.

They were normal Earthlings, delivering supplies back to their village that was relatively close by. They asked if the pair could stick with them so that don't get ambushed.  
 _"That's fine with me, maybe we can rest easy there for a while. So what do you think, Cadmus?"_ Cadmus smiled. _"I am fine with this arrangement. I am glad I can do something useful."  
_  
 _"Hah, that's the spirit."_  
Giyo patted him on the back.  
 _"Alright, we'll escort you guys back to your village. Lead the way."  
_  
As the pair walked alongside the caravan, Giyo shared some of his knowledge about the land with Cadmus. He talked about his master's teachings, as well. And almost most importantly, he mentioned an upcoming tournament.  
 _"Yeah, it's called the 'World Martial Arts Tournament'. Such a simple title for a grand event, huh? Fighters from all over come to test their might against new faces and opponents."_ he rested his hands behind his neck, _"I was chosen by master Krillin to represent our school, and with all of these new guys popping up all over, it'll be very interesting to see this year's Tournament. So what do you think, Cadmus?"_

Cadmus, listening intently, nodded. _"I think I would like to compete in this Tournament. It could be a good distraction, doing something I know while I find my path."_  
His thoughts went further than that, though. This 'Krillin' and his teachings. They seemed somewhat familiar. Like a memory, you can't recall. Like some form of deja vu. "Okay, cool. You can really handle yourself well in a fight, so I think you'll enjoy it." Giyo responded. After a bit more talking, Cadmus mentioned something correlating his past to Giyo's master, hoping he'd have some insight into the situation. _"Well, I dunno."_ Giyo started, " _Master Krillin is suuuper old, and apparently he was like some superhero or something back in his prime and apart of some Justice Warriors or whatever. Oh, and judging by the weird machines and junk in that weird lab back there, you might even be as old as him? It's all confusing me too, pal, and giving me a headache, hehe."_

Cadmus resigned his head. _"It is a perplexing mystery. I hope that one day, I may find the purpose which I have lost."_

Giyo did a weird hand waving thing. Trying to 'do away' with such thoughts.  
 _"Pfft, maybe. I dunno man, all this purpose and destiny stuff always makes me feel...anxious. anxious. But don't let me keep you down, hah...Oh! Look, I think that's the village up ahead."_

 _"I simply mean a purpose to which I can dedicate my life towards. A goal. Something to live for, Giyo. Surely you have something like that?"_ Cadmus furrows his brow. _"Destiny, I cannot speak of, but a reason to live your life. Something to reach for."_

 _"Yeah, I get it. And well, kinda, I'm still unsure about it, though."_  
He made an odd face but turned back towards the path. He then pointed a bit north, revealing a small collection of buildings off in the distance. Some chattering from the caravaneers confirmed that this was their destination.  
 _"Shouldn't be too much father, now. Maybe we'll be able to rest up for the night and move out tomorrow?"_ Upon hearing the news of the upcoming settlement, Cadmus smiled warmly. _"Yes, that does sound nice. Where are we heading tomorrow?"_

 _"Indeed. Well, I think we'll be heading a bit west tomorrow. We need to get to West City, or else we'll be late for sign-ups for the Tournament."_  
What Giyo had neglected to say was that the Tournament was just a few days away and that he was actually running late on his so-called "pilgrimage".

 _"I hope I will become a good reason to run almost late, my new friend."_ Cadmus smiled once more It looks like he'll get to fight some tough opponents soon. That is something he surely knows how to do.

 _"Heh, I'm sure you will be. It's not every day you run into a weird lab that holds some dude in a tube...maybe?"_  
He scratched his chin, in thought.  
 _"Anywho, we made it."_

The duo had made it to the small Eastern village known as "Basil". They had successfully escorted the caravan, and its people to their town, and were thanked for their heroism. It's was a small place, but had everything a small civilization needed.

Cadmus looked towards Giyo. _"Do you think they have food here? I have not eaten in... I don't even know how long."_  
 _"Whew, I hope so. Let's check out that one building."_  
He pointed towards a building with quite a large smokestack.  
 _"Hopefully that's their cafeteria or something, hah."_

The two found themselves wandering into the small building. It looked to be like a shop of sorts, with bottles and some vegetables stuffed in crates. The shopkeep let them take some food for free, and then Giyo paid for the rest of the supplies. The pair continued to chat as they walked outside. _"Hey, Cadmus, you ever try dumplings?_ " Giyo asked while walking towards a small tree to sit down in the shade. _"They're really good."_

Cadmus cocked his head curiously. _"What is a dumpling?"_ He asked, sitting with his back up against the tree.

 _"Oohhh no, we've gotta fix that,"_  
Giyo states firmly as he dug into their supply bag and tossed a small container towards him. _"Ya' can't be apart of the ride if you don't eat dumplings, hah."_

Cadmus reached inside and pulled out a dumpling from the container. After an inquisitive sniff, he gave it a bite. Within seconds, he leaned backward in shock and amazement. _"G-Giyo! This dumpling thing is sensational!"_

Giyo laughed as Cadmus' eyes widened.  
"Awww yeah! That's what I'm talking about. These things are fantastic, here, try this soy sauce."

 _"What manner of witchcraft is this? How do people make it so tasty?"_ Cadmus was completely blown away by the taste of such good food.

Giyo laughed even more.  
 _"Maan, if I didn't train all the time, id be so fat from eating all this stuff, hahaha."_  
After eating their meal, and Cadmus experiencing even more food, they search for a place to rest, but Giyo suggests that he'll sleep under the stars and that Cadmus is welcome to join him on the roof of a nearby hut.

Cadmus smiled warmly. _"I have slept inside a room for so long. The outside is a wide, open space. I shall accept the offer of the roof if we could at least have a... I think they are called 'blankets'?"_

 _"Alright cool, yeah, we should probably grab them so we don't catch a cold."  
_  
The pair gathered their stuff and laid atop the roof. Giyo pointed out various stars and asterisms and tried to answer what questions Cadmus might have had. During Giyo's explanation, Cadmus fell into a sleep-like state. The duo rested atop their hut as vibrant stars strolled across the night sky. They would need their rest for the upcoming trek to West City starting tomorrow morn.

But as they slept, something else was stirring. Something more...devious  
Deep within the cave that had held Cadmus prisoner for so long, an explosion could be heard. Hidden below the first level of the laboratory was a small room, with a set-up almost exactly like the above floor. In the middle of the room stood a large humanoid towering over a shatter tube. The lights flashing from the various screens and buttons cascade over the creature's violet exoskeleton. Only one monitor survived the initial explosion, and it flashes:  
 **Subject 24: Genome  
Status: Online **  
-before being crushed by the creature as a stepping stool to launch itself into the level above.  
With a devilish grin, it slinked out of the cave and out into the night air.  
It only had one directive: To kill anything in its path.

 **-Episode 1 End-**


End file.
